Heretofore within stall showers having a back wall, end walls and a pair of spaced apart front walls, there has existed the need for applying a protective or ornamental covering thereto to improve the attractiveness of the stall shower or other area to improve cleaning ability and its general overall function. Conventional stall showers may be tiled or may be enamel over metal or of other masonry construction and wherein, there is at present a need for providing an inexpensive method and means for paneling such stall shower.